


Once Upon A Dream

by Katybug1992



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child!Harry, Fluff, Harry has everyone wrapped around his little finger, Magic, OT5 Friendship, might be hints of Gemma/Niall later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up as a three year after having the same dream for a week straight.  Now, his boys have to take care of him until the "lesson has been learned".</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>Niall took Harry from Liam and tossed him playfully in the air, causing the three year old to shriek joyfully, giggling profusely.<br/>"Again!!" Harry grinned, clapping his small hands together.<br/>"Be careful with him." Louis and Zayn warned, both leveling Niall with nervous glares.<br/>"So distrustful." Niall sniffed before proceeding to pretend to drop Harry and crackling as his band mates rushed to catch him as Harry clutched Niall's shirt tightly and looked  at him with wide eyes for a moment before smiling and laughing, his dimple out at full force.<br/>"Give him to me." Zayn demanded, glaring at Niall before taking Harry and fussing over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from "Sleeping Beauty"  
> Chapter title from "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7

Chapter One: Never Had A Dream Come True

Louis fell out of bed as a blood curdling scream tore through the house, the other three (who had crashed at the Tomlinson[-Styles] house the night before after an intense evening of video games) tearing into the room shortly after.

"What happened?!" Liam asked, panting slightly, looking around the master bedroom.

"I don't know…" Louis replied, working on recovering from what he was sure was a minor heart attack.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn demanded, looking frantically around the room.

"Here." a small voice whimpered from the doorway to the bathroom.

All four whipped toward the voice, finding a small boy, no older than three, standing there. The boy had his bottom lip between his teeth, bright green eyes, a mass of curls, and was--very clearly--their Harry.

"Oh, Hazza." Niall knelt down, opening his arms for the scared boy to run into. When he did, Niall stood up, holding Harry tightly, "It's okay, babe."

"We need to tell someone about this." Liam finally spoke up, being the first of the other three to find his voice.

"Like WHO?" Zayn scoffed, "Management?"

"No." Liam's eyes narrowed, "Like Paul, or Simon…SOMEONE."

"Anne." Louis muttered, gently taking his Harry from Niall and cradling the boy to his chest after putting one of Harry's flannel shirts on him and buttoning it up, "Anne should know."

"Li, call Simon and tell him what's going on," Niall said, pulling Liam out of the room, "I'll call Paul and Anne."

"We should go somewhere." Zayn suggested, "Somewhere we won't get papped."

Louis nodded distractedly, looking down at the boy who had fallen back to sleep, head in Louis neck. He smiled fondly as Harry smacked his lips in sleep and snuffled softly.

"Here, I'll take him, you go shower and get dressed." Zayn said, managing to pry Harry away from Louis.

Louis nodded and grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. Emerging twenty minutes later, he found Zayn laying on his back on the bed with Harry sitting on his chest telling him a story about Dusty.

"Simon said to have Paul come get us and take us to him," Liam said entering the room, smiling as Harry reached out for him.

"It's a wonder how you were not spoiled rotten growing up, Hazza," Liam chuckled, picking Harry up, "I have no idea how Anne said 'no' to that face." 

"Paul is on his way. He said that he would have a store open early for us for we can get him some clothes and whatever else he needs. I don't think he believed me, but he'll probably still do it just in case Harry found a lost child wandering around the street." Niall walked back into the room, "Anne was very confused. She DID say that he was a chill kid, not a trouble maker by any means, but to beware of the quivering lip. She said that she fell victim to it numerous times."

Harry stomach let out a loud rumble and the boy blushed darkly as the others chuckled and cooed.

"Let's get you something to eat." Zayn smiled softly.

<3 ~ <3 ~

"Hi, Paul!" Harry chirped as the security leader entered the living room behind Niall who had let him in, "I got banana slices!"

Paul stood there gaping for a while as Zayn worked on untangling Harry's curls. Finally, he managed to find his voice, "What happened?"

"He woke up like this." Liam replied, walking into the room with more cut up banana.

"Simon said that we would figure out what to do after we got to his office." Zayn added, "Did you get a store to open?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded, still in shock.

"Okay, Hazza, finish eating and we can leave." Louis said, writing down a list of all that they would have to get.

"Okay, LouLou!" Harry beamed, finishing quickly then laughed manically as Zayn swooped him up and ran them into the kitchen, the two of them singing a goofy song as they washed Harry's hands, Liam walking into the room with the bowl Harry's breakfast had been in and giving Zayn a pointed look as he set it down in the sink.

"You're in trouble." Harry muttered to Zayn.

"Nah," Zayn laughed, "Liam's just an old fart."

Harry giggled and held his hands out to be dried off.

They loaded into the van, Louis hugging Harry tightly to him as they didn't have a carseat for him. When they pulled up to the store, Louis hesitantly handed Harry over to Paul before entering the store after the others. 

It took about thirty minutes, but they got everything they needed for Harry and then some. Louis took Harry from Paul, opening the back end of the van to change Harry as Liam hooked in the carseat. The older boy pulled out a pair of jean, a superman t-shirt, a pair of underwear, socks, and a pair of vans and put them on the boy, who was telling him all about how Paul was very boring and wouldn't let him go exploring.

<3 ~ <3 ~

"Dear God." Simon gasped as they entered his office, Harry held securely in Liam's arms.

"Hi, Uncle Si!!" Harry grinned, waving at the older man.

"We have no idea." Zayn replied to the unasked question.

"We've only informed Anne, who will tell our families." Niall said, taking Harry from Liam and tossing him playfully in the air, causing the three year old to shriek joyfully, giggling profusely.

"Again!!" Harry grinned, clapping his small hands together.

"Be careful with him." Louis and Zayn warned, both leveling Niall with nervous glares.

"So distrustful." Niall sniffed before proceeding to pretend to drop Harry and crackling as his band mates rushed to catch him as Harry clutched Niall's shirt tightly and looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before smiling and laughing, his dimple out at full force.

"Give him to me." Zayn demanded, glaring at Niall before taking Harry and fussing over him.

"You should go to the Chateau." Simon stated, referring to the manor the boys had bought in the French countryside, picking up the phone to arrange for the private plane, "You already have clothes there and I'll arrange for someone to make sure that the kitchen is fully stocked."

The boys nodded, too distracted by Harry, who was touching Zayn's face and hair while chattering on about how he liked Superman because he was Louis' favorite.

<3 ~ <3 ~

The boys entered the Chateau, Louis carrying a sleeping Harry (the perfect excuse for not carrying in any of the numerous bags from the store [they were definitely spoiling Harry]).

"I'm going to put him to bed." Louis whispered, walking up the stairs to his and Harry's room after taking a set of pajamas out of one of the bags.

Once in the room, Louis changed Harry into the Superman pjs and tucking him into the bed, placing extra pillows on either side of him so he wouldn't be able to roll off, placing a feather light kiss to his forehead. He sent the sleeping boy a fond smile before turning the light off and leaving the door open a crack, trying not to think about how much bigger the bed looked.

"Apparently," Niall stated as Louis entered the kitchen, "our mothers don't think we can take care of Harry effectively."

"ACTUALLY," Liam cut in, "they said that I--"

"Shut up, Li." Zayn chuckled, "He's sleeping?"

"Like a baby." Louis replied fondly, "I never noticed how big our bed was."

Louis sat down next to Liam at the kitchen island and took his phone out, going through various texts and emails.

"I feel like we should be more weirded out." Liam stated, face scrunched up in confusion, "I mean, I know why we didn't freak out at first: Harry was scared and by freaking out we would have made it worse. But we're too used to it now to freak out. Frankly, we were used to it shortly after getting over the initial shock. So, WHY are we used to it? We shouldn't be!"

"I know." Louis nodded, looking up from his phone, "Simon filled management it. They're pissed and think that we made it all up and got Simon to somehow go along with it. They are demanding that we bring Harry back from wherever we took him so that he can complete the schedule of clubs, girls, and paps that they made for him. Needless to say, Simon is not happy and is looking for new management for us."

"He's always had out backs." Niall grinned before pulling out all the take out menus and starting the debate over what to get that they knew would continue for at least an hour.

<3 ~ <3 ~

Two hours later, the pizza had arrived (five larges, each with a different topping) and had been arranged along the kitchen island.

"Lou!" a voice faintly called from the top of the stairs.

"Hazza, wait for someone to help you down the stairs." Zayn called as Niall and Louis both went to get the youngest band member.

"And not Niall because he will drop you on that pretty little head of yours!" Louis chimed in, sticking his tongue out at the dyed-blond before going to get Harry.

He smiled widely as he saw Harry sitting primly on the top step, "How was your nap, baby?"

"Good." Harry smiled sweetly as Louis picked him up, bouncing him on his hip as he walked them to the kitchen. When they got there, Harry let out a scandalized sound at the sight of his friends gathered around the pizza boxes, "We do NOT eat in the kitchen. We eat our meals in the dining room. I spent months trying to find the perfect dining room set for this house, and you will not not eat at it."

"Of course, love." Louis chuckled, setting Harry down as Zayn got dishes out, "I'll get you your pizza, why don't you go sit down."

Harry nodded and toddled into the dining room and over to his usual chair, where someone had placed the newly purchased booster seat, before waiting for Liam to come in to help him get into his chair, giggling as the older boy blew a raspberry against his cheek, "Sit by me, Lili!!"

"Where else would I sit?" Liam smiled, sitting down as Louis entered with Harry's plate and a glass of milk.

Harry thanked him and giggled as Louis ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head before returning to the kitchen to get his own food. Laughing to himself as Niall walked past him, plate piled high in one hand and four beers in his other while Zayn trailing behind and offering unhelpful suggestions and no ACTUAL help.

"Niall's being silly, isn't he, baby?" Liam asked as Harry giggled.

Louis quickly threw a couple of slices onto the last plate and re-entered the dining room, sitting on the other side of Harry, tuning in the story Harry was sharing about his last conversation with Gemma.

"Eat some of your food, baby." Louis prompted, spotting Harry's uneaten pizza.

"I was being POLITE, unlike SOME people who STILL don't know that you should wait until everyone is seated to start eating even though I have been trying to drill it into his head for three years." Harry replied, looking pointedly at Niall, whose pizza was half gone.

"Gee, I wonder who he's talking about." Niall pondered sarcastically as the others snickered.

"It's basic mealtime etiquette." Harry replied, "And I KNOW that your mother taught you that."

"You're getting manner lectures from a three year old." Zayn grinned, clearly the most amused of all of them, as Harry placed his napkin in his lap and primly picked up his slice of pizza.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Niall grumbled, "Even as a three year old, he's annoyingly polite.

"You have sauce ALL over your mouth, by the way." Louis grinned, trying not to laugh so HE didn't get a lecture from the little boy next to him, resulting in Niall grumbling to himself as he wiped his mouth.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked, looking over at Liam once he finished up his food.

"Did you finished your milk?" Liam asked, smiling amusedly as Louis glared at him.

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded with a wide grin.

"Okay." Liam smiled fondly, "Go put your dishes in the sink, then you can go play with the toys in the living room, yeah?"

Harry nodded eagerly, taking his plate and cup and running into the kitchen. Shortly after he entered, he let out a terrified scream and ran back into the dining room and into Louis' arms. Louis picked him up, holding him close and tight as Harry cried and shook, trying to sooth and comfort him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Louis asked gently, worry filled his voice, "What happened?"

"The mean lady from my dream is in there." Harry whimpered, pushing his face further into Louis' neck.

The boys shared a look before Louis said, "I'm gonna go talk to her with Liam and Zayn, okay, baby? You're gonna go watch 'Tangled' with Niall, okay? He won't let anything hurt you."

Harry nodded and Niall took him from Louis, clutching him tightly and trying to comfort him as they left the room.

Once they heard the TV start up, they entered the and saw a woman standing in the middle of the room, smiling to herself.

"This will do nicely." she said to herself, looking out of the window behind the sink.

"Who are you?" Louis demanded to know.

"And what do you want?" Zayn's eyes narrowed.

"I only want to teach a lesson." the woman replied, "Children must be taken care of. A child should not be treated as a toy, a puppet, to be manipulated into doing someone else's bidding."

"Did you do this to Harry?" Liam asked slowly, face scrunched up as he put things together.

"I did it to teach a lesson." the woman replied, "Once that lesson has been learned, he will turn back. Until then, you four will keep him here and keep doing what you have been doing from the start: Take care of him."

That said, the woman disappeared into a puff of smoke.

<3 ~ <3 ~

"What's up?" Niall asked as they walked into the living room, Harry curled up in his lap.

Louis scooped Harry up and distracted him as Liam and Zayn explained the situation, leaving Niall in just as big a state of confusion as they were. 

"LouLou?" Harry asked as he curled himself into Louis' chest.

"What is it, love?" Louis replied, tightening his hold on his boyfriend (was it creepy that he still thought of Harry that way, given that the boy was now a toddler?)

"Is the lady gone?" Harry's voice was so scared that it broke the other boys' hearts.

"Yeah," Louis nodded, "she's gone and she's not going to hurt you."

Harry seemed content with that, eventually allowing Louis to put him down so he could play with the stuffed cat Liam had picked out and turned his attention to the movie, which he had Niall start over with just a wide-eyed glance.

As the movie ended, the front door opened and Zayn got up to investigate while Liam scooped Harry up and into a protective embrace, just in case.

"What?" Zayn's voice came from the front entrance, sounded quite offended, "Our mom's REALLY didn't trust us?"

"They trusted you just fine," a very familiar voice replied, causing Niall to perk up and check his reflection in the television and Harry to giggle at him, "I just needed to be here, alright? I've always been the one to take care of him when he's scared. Mom told me what happened and the first thing I could think of were the nightmares. He used to have night terrors when he was little, they didn't end until he was around ten, I needed to be here in case those return."

"GEMMA!!!" Harry yelled upon freeing himself from Liam's hold, running to his older sister.

"Hey, Hazbug!" Gemma grinned, scooping him up and cuddling him close to her. She smiled at the other boys, giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making sure to squeeze Louis extra hard. Pulling back, she asked, "Can one of you take my bag up to my room?"

"I will!" Niall volunteered, grabbing the bag and starting up the stairs.

"Try not to go through it this time!" Louis yelled after him, laughing as Niall shot a glare over his shoulder.

"Yeah, pervert!" Harry yelled, giggling wildly as Niall mocked Louis.

"It was ONE time and it was on a DARE!" Niall fired back, though he could keep the smile off his face when he saw how Harry was looking at his sister like she was the greatest thing in the world.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and talking, Harry curled into Gemma's lap. When his started to get droopy, Gemma stood up, clutching him tightly to her, "You can sleep with me tonight, bug, okay?"

"Love you, Gembeetle." Harry mumbled, fighting sleep as hard as he could.

"Love you, too." Gemma kissed his temple, allowing the other boys to say goodnight before she swung him back up and took him upstairs and got him ready for bed.

Ten minutes later, Gemma was reciting his nighttime pray with him and they were tucked in together, Gemma holding her baby brother close to her.


End file.
